Hunter? That's a stupid title
by HadesIsLost
Summary: "But you see, no one could care less about a Greek god these days, we're old news. No one's gonna miss me."
1. Authors Note

**Information**  
 **Title:** Hunter? That's a stupid title  
 **Estimated length upon completion:** Approx. 40+ chapters and 43,000+ words  
 **Estimated time of completion:** I attempt to publish at least once a week, so a year+  
 **Authors note:** There will be scenes of violence, torture and sexual deviancy, no warning shall be given before each chapter, so if any of these things offend you, I suggest you do not read this. There shall be a few "O.C."'s, as avoiding characters of my own creation, despite my dislike of them, would be foolish. The story is slow within the first chapter, but will pick up in the chapters following the appearance of the antagonist/protagonist. Destiel is omnipresent within, and shall be somewhat of a sub plot within the already complicated plot, and may be unnecessary. It is possible it shall be removed or paused in later chapters, depending on it's reception. I currently have no beta, mistakes are my own to find. I do hope you enjoy this, humour is ever present in the beginning but it shall grow darker, as the show itself has.


	2. Prologue

Dean smirked at the laptop screen that was lighting his face in the darkened motel room, his teeth glinting slightly. Castiel noticed how his eyes seemed to crinkle at the edges when he truly smiled. Dean was just reaching down towards the zip of his jeans when he noticed Cas standing in the small kitchenette of the motel room. He slammed the laptop closed and scrambled to his feet.

"Cas! We spoke about this, man," Dean hissed indignantly, thanking whatever gods were listening that the angel hadn't appeared a few minutes, or even seconds, later.

"My apologies. Where is Sam?" Castiel said stiffly, the information he was about to relay to the brothers was urgent, but he forced himself to follow what little of etiquette he knew.

"Uh... he went down to the library for a few hours, I think, why?"

"I have some news about a... case you may be interested in," Castiel was slightly proud that he had managed to use the correct terminology.

"A job? We're on one right now, can't it wait?" Cas noted the way Dean's eyes flickered to the laptop and back. He marked it down to erratic human behavior, as he did with most of the irregular things he noticed only Dean doing.

"No, it is of the utmost import," Castiel informed him, and Dean slumped slightly, sighing.

"Okay, fine, what's up?" At that, Castiel burst in to movement. He swiftly removed the newspaper from the pockets on the inside of his coat, laying it flat on the table. Dean approached warily, not sure where this was going. The headline was about a large shooting star seen over fields in Missouri, and Dean had no clue what he could possibly do with this information.

"I have suspicions that it was not, in fact, a meteorite falling to earth," Castiel supplied simply, remembering it was 'polite' to withhold information until asked directly for it. Dean looked at him unexpectedly, until he realized.

"What do you think it is, then? An alien?" Dean joked, but the humour was lost on Castiel.

"I believe it was Hades," the angel said, and it frustrated Dean that Cas was always talking in these little short bursts with hardly any explanation or padding.

"You mean... Greek god of the underworld?" Dean was surprised, he'd known about the pagan gods etcetera, but Greek mythology had never really crossed his mind that much, especially not the _gods_.

"Indeed, I believe it was she who-" Castiel was cut off by a stuttering Dean.

"Woa- wo- what? _She?_ Hades is a chick?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Castiel was severely confused, surely Dean should not be worrying about the gender of the problem, but about the very problem itself.

"No... I bet she's hot," Dean muttered, making Cas tilt his head in further confusion.

"The temperature is not relevant."

Dean stared at the angel a moment then walked back to the laptop. Once opening it, he quickly closed the tab he was using, thankful he had the forethought to mute the sound. Pulling up a trustworthy lore site they frequented, Dean sat down at the table.

"Sit down, we'll be here a while," Dean instructed, cracking his knuckles as he prepared for the hell that would follow.

"But Dean, we have to get to her before-"

"Can it, Cas, we're not just going rushing in with no know-how!"

"I have adequate knowledge on Hades herself, as I do on most Gods we share the upper universes with," Castiel informed him stuffily.

"Well, give me all you got."

It took Castiel a moment to realize that Dean was asking him to tell him all he knew, and not to turn his pockets inside out and profess his lack of personal effects. "Hades is, as you know, the Greek goddess of the underworld." He paused to make sure Dean was listening. "She is the daughter of-"

"Cas, I don't need a history lesson, I just need the... you know, useful stuff," Cas looked confused, making Dean sigh. "Does she have any weaknesses? Could salt keep her out?"

"No, the only known weakness she has is water. Her physical form is made out of a solid fire-like substance, if her 'fire' is put out, she will most likely become her ethereal form. That should be avoided as best as possible, seeing as she will be hundreds of times more powerful."

"Great, so what can we use to keep her down?"

"As I said, water, it apparently causes her great pain to be in contact with it. In fact, the reason she rarely comes to earth is because of the moisture in the air." At that, Dean rubbed his chin, taking a moment to think.

"So why is she down here?"

"I believe she did not come willingly. When we enter this universe, we do not... 'crash' like she has, it seems more likely that she fell," Dean snorted at that, the image of some hot chick with red hair falling from a bunch of clouds rising in his mind. "Elysium is very similar to Heaven, except it is more of a city of sky than the various boxes of personal heaven that creates my home."

"But if she's the god of the underworld, shouldn't she be... you know, _under_?"

"No, the correct name for that particular place is Hades, it resides slightly above the host," Cas corrected, and Dean laughed. He'd heard that Hades had named hell after himself, but he didn't actually think it would be true in this context.

"Named it after herself? That's a bit self centered, isn't it?" Dean asked, rising to his feet.

"I... wouldn't know. Dean, we must hurry," Castiel implored as he stepped up closer in to Deans personal space. The human went to say some thing but was interrupted by Sam bursting in to the room, pistol drawn. Dean quickly stepped away from the angel, struggling to recollect his thoughts.

"Um... Dean?" Sam asked worriedly, eyeing Castiel in confusion.

"Sam, we're going God huntin'."


	3. Chapter 1

**Travelling men towards great conquest**

 **Falling ever further in to greater unrest.**

 **Of weariness and pain those three men are,**

 **Rumbling along in a shiny black car.**

 **Let them sleep or let them die,**

 **Let them dream or let them fly,**

 **Let them love or leave them cold,**

 **Give them courage and make them bold.**

"Hold on, so... so Hades exists, as do all the other Gods in Greek mythology?" Sam asked, disbelief pulling a smirk in to the set of his lips. "I mean, surely we would have encountered one by now, right?"

"Hunters disregarded the existence of me and my siblings, also, Sam," Castiel pointed out, frustrated that they had yet to leave. "Can we please depart now?"

Half an hour later, they had finally packed their weapons and were ready to set off. Castiel reached up to fly them both to the fields where the God had been seen, but Dean jerked away.

"Hell no, we're driving," he insisted, and Castiel sighed, knowing there was no swaying the stubborn man. "It'll only take us a couple days."

Driving, Castiel realized once again, was dull. Duller than... well, not much was dull on this planet, which proves how poignantly dull it really was. Some times Dean and Sam would laugh at words that just baffled Castiel, some times Dean played loud music that also confused the angel, ("How can various sounds be pleasurable?"). Watching the scenery held no interest, except for the thrilling time they were passing by a field filled with people chasing after a ball. Castiel recognised it as 'soccer', and flew out to watch for a few minutes. Dean called him back, and with deep reluctance, he returned.

When Dean had started to fall asleep at the wheel, they decided to stop for the night, despite the older brothers insistence that he could go on for a few hours more. Castiel was not in the mood for healing both brothers if the eldest happened to lose control of the vehicle, or, heaven forbid, chasing their souls down to return them to their bodies. At least in the motel, Castiel had entertainment in the form of television. He sat, enthralled, all night until Sam rose. The over-grown human sat up, stretched, and mumbled out a greeting. Castiel nodded in his direction, eyes still fixed on the screen. Sam went in to the bathroom to shower, and Castiel's full attention returned to the TV which was slightly static-y, but Castiel was already too aware of each individual pixel for it to matter..

"Mmmh, Cas," Dean sighed, turning over. Confused, said angel looked over to the man, he was still asleep. "Cas... Cas!"

Castiel rushed to his side, concerned. Remembering what Dean told him about entering his dreams and not to do it, he started to shake his shoulders in an attempt to wake him from whatever nightmare he was having. Dean snapped awake and launched out of bed, his pistol already in hand.

"Son of a bitch... What the hell, Cas?"

"You were calling me, Dean," Castiel looked questioningly at him, Deans face reddened and that just confused Castiel further.

"Yeah, well, you don't just shake a guy awake like that," he grumbled, clicking the safety on his pistol and throwing it lightly back on to the bed.

"You were saying my name, I had no choice but to try and help you," Castiel said indignantly, stalking back to the moth eaten sofa. Dean sighed and attempted to start talking, but couldn't find the words. Castiel secretly wanted an apology, but on the surface he didn't care.

"Why are humans so complicated," he grumbled to himself, attention back on the TV when Sam walked out of the bathroom wearing some old torn jeans and a plaid shirt. Sam's gaze fell upon the irked looking Castiel, and he immediately shot a 'I don't know what you did but whatever it was you better apologise' look at his brother. Dean glared back and stomped in to the bathroom, Castiel felt a strange sense of worry fall over him, maybe he should keep an eye on Dean in case he slipped. He was about to fly before Sam interupted his thoughts.

"Cas, you alright, man?"

"I am perfectly well, Sam," Castiel's short response was not unusual, but Sam had a feeling.

"Are you sure? You seem a little... agitated," the human insisted, and his eyes widened when Castiel sighed.

"Your brother baffles me beyond what is customary for your kind," Castiel said with another sigh and a minute shake of his head. "I believe he is hiding some thing from me, but I cannot figure out exactly what it is, it's extremely infuriating."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Sam said, an eye brow raised. "Did you ever think that maybe-"

"GOD DAMNIT!" Came a yell from the bathroom, followed by a loud crash.

"Dean?" Sam got to his feet, but Castiel had already flown in to the bathroom. The scene before him both mystified and horrified Castiel in equal parts. Dean was tangled up in the shower curtain, and was draped across the edge of the tub, groaning in pain. He was also naked, and this is what made Castiel falter. The (very, very bare) man looked up and he almost screamed.

"Get the hell out, you creep!" Dean struggled to rise but the pain in his chest intensified and he immediately gave up on that endeavour. Castiel regained his composure, unsure of what exactly he was feeling.

"Are you hurt, Dean?"

"What happened?" Sam called through the door, a smirk in his voice. Dean threw a few expletives his direction, and a few towards his chest which was starting to hurt with each breath. Reaching out, Castiel went to heal him, but the man shrunk back, on the defensive. Castiel realized it was a natural instinct for Dean, but it hurt for reasons he couldn't really explain.

"Dean, you are injured," Castiel complained, forcefully placing a hand to his lower back, causing Dean to shiver. Castiel repaired his broken rib, which was dangerously close to puncturing his lung. "You should not refuse my help again, some day you may deathly need it but I will not be there to give it."

"Yeah, whatever, Cas," Dean grumbled, painfully aware of the hand still resting dangerously close to his ass. "Can you get out now?

"When you are both prepared, I am taking you straight to Missouri, we cannot waste any more time."

And with that, Castiel left Dean to ponder his own unusual reaction to the intimacy.


	4. Chapter 2

**When frailty in lace**

 **Takes over the darkness's place**

 **The three men will wander**

Nothing was said about the bathroom incident, and within the next hour, their weapons had been packed up and stored in the impala. Standing in the parking lot, the look in Castiel's eyes convinced Dean to not argue when the angel raised his hands to the brothers foreheads, he decided to just close his eyes until it was over. He felt the tiny lurch in his stomach, and then he felt grass under his feet where there had been concrete a moment before. Dean let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes, glancing quickly around him. The field they were in was bland, and cold, and damp. He didn't like it.

"So, where is she?" Sam inquired, his gaze going towards the tree line a few hundred feet down-wind.

"This is as close as I was able to bring us, she seems to be... blocking me." Castiel paused, his attention pulled to the movement of bushes blown by the wind to his right. "The damage wreaked when she hit the earth should be easy to spot, however, and I doubt she has had time to recover in the past day and night to move from her landing spot."

"So we're basically playing an up-scale version of hide and seek, fantastic," Dean grumbled, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, eyebrows knotting together.

"Dean, this situation hardly compares to a-"

"Shut up, Cas!" With that, Dean stormed off through the short grass, Sam and Castiel watching on.

"Your brother..." Castiel struggled to find the words.

"I know," Sam replied, before loyally following his brother down the field. Castiel watched for a few moments more and decided to get a birds eye view, leaving the brothers to walk.

* * *

Sam was confused. More than that, he was mystified by the situation developing between his brother and Castiel. Not everyone can say their brother is in some weird... tsundere (Sam was sure he had heard that word from Jess) relationship with a god damn 'angel of the lord'. Perhaps it _was_ damned by god and that's why it was so frustrating to watch. Sam's thoughts were racing as they trudged through the slightly damp fields, and he was secretly glad for the distraction. Staring at endless, unbroken fields for hours at a time with nothing plaguing his mind would surely be torturous. Sam glared at Dean's back as he ploughed his way forward, and was sure he could hear faint mutterings coming from his brothers direction. At least Dean wasn't bored either.

There were a few rabbit holes scattered in the path Dean was tracking through the grass, and Sam kept his eyes on the ground in front of him to avoid breaking an ankle.

"Dean-" Castiel called from a little way ahead.

"Ah. Fuck!" Dean yelled, and Sam's eyes snapped up. He stared ahead, suddenly confused, Dean had been in front of him just a moment ago. Taking a few more steps he finally saw all the broken earth and thrown up dirt, large cracks spanning in every direction. "I found her."

A few more steps revealed to Sam the large crater that Dean had managed to fall in to, his eyes skated from Dean to the center of the large disruption in the ground, and his eyebrows shot in to his hairline. The three noticed different things about the woman lying curled in front of them.

Castiel noticed the deep, rich purple of her soul, and the various green-blue flecks speckled throughout.

Sam noticed the way her translucent hair lay ragged and knotted around her head, and the sunken look of her closed eyes, she looked almost skeletal to him.

Dean noticed the lack of a bust and the thin medical looking gown shrouding her, and the way her bony fingers clutched desperately at the garment.

The three stared in silence for a few moments, taking in the way she was shuddering so violently Sam thought she might break her own bones.

"She looks in _pain,_ " Sam pointed out, the agonized look on the woman's face intensifying.

"It has been raining recently," Castiel said simply, already bending by Dean, hand out to heal whatever injuries he acquired from his fall. "This shall make it easier." Sam watched in disbelief as Castiel gripped his angel blade, encroaching on the frail looking woman.

"Woah, woah, Cas. You're just gonna kill her?" Dean asked, rising to his feet with a wince at the pain that wasn't there.

Castiel turned to him, a perplexed look on his face. "Of course, Dean. That is what we came here to do."

"Look, I'm not just gonna kill some ill-looking chick," Dean hissed, gesturing vaguely to the woman.

"Then I shall do it for you," Castiel informed him, and turned back to the convulsing body. The smell of smoke hit Sam and made him wince, it reminded him of when he was younger, and his father had taken him and Dean out in to the woods to hunt wendigo. They had to extinguish the corpse once they'd burned it to ash, the smell was exactly the same.

"Whoah, Cas, hold up. Maybe we should talk about this," Sam pleaded, reaching out a hand uselessly. "I mean, what damage can she do when she looks so... weak?"

Castiel paused to the brother's relief, his sigh of reluctance making the two boys relax slightly. "Perhaps it was a 'rash' decision," he huffed, sliding the blade back in to his coat.

"Can't we just... I don't know, detain her, or some thing? We could surround her with a moat!" Dean offered, grinning. Castiel sighed again, turning to face them both.

"There is a substance that can keep even gods contained," Castiel gave, worry twisting his features.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Sam urged, glancing down to his outstretched hand and letting it drop, embarrassment flashing across his face.

"It's extremely rare, and may take me several minutes to find," Castiel attempted to dissuade the brothers desperately, but Dean just continued grinning.

"What's it actually called?" Sam pushed, his curiosity piqued. Castiel glanced to each man desperately, trying to convey the severity of the consequences that this decision would bring.

"Elysiran."


End file.
